As an electronic product, mobile terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) play a more and more significant role and get obvious advantages in our daily life. With the development of mobile terminals, there are more and more requirements for the functions of mobile terminals. For example, a fingerprint unlocking unit may be provided on the mobile terminal for unlocking the mobile terminal by recognizing the user's fingerprint, thus switching the mobile terminal from a standby state to a operating state.